Durstige Blicke eines Voyeurs
by Mondenschein81
Summary: (Sonadow) Yaoi, Voyeurismus ist Shadow schon seit Jahren kein Fremdwort mehr. In aller Heimlichkeit beobachtet er seinen Angebeteten Rivalen. Was geschieht, wenn ihm alleine das zusehen nicht mehr ausreicht? Lest selbst ;)


Ständig sehe ich sein Antlitz vor meinen Augen. Seine Stimme geht mir nicht mehr aus den Sinn.  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran entsinnen, wie lange es schon so an dem ist, jedenfalls weiß ich, das ich immer mehr nach ihm durste.  
Immerzu versucht er mit mir in Kontakt zu treten und sieht mehr in mir als nur ein Rivale, Kontrahent und nur teils Verbündeter in Schwerwiegenden Kämpfen, auch wenn ich stets seine Kontaktfreudigkeit von mir Abstoße, zählt er mich dennoch zu seinen Freundeskreis.  
Er ist wie eine sucht. Eine Droge. Ein ebenwürdiger Kämpfer und Rivale.  
Seine strahlenden Smaragdgrünen Augen, sein sanftes Blaues Fell, seine Lebensgefährlichen Stacheln, seinen unverwechselbaren Duft…..  
Ich schweife ab…  
Es sind Gedanken die mich Nacht für Nacht in den Schlaf hinein begleiten und mir im Traum die Nähe zu ihm geben, welche ich im Wachsein so sehr er begehre. Träume, welche ich mit meinen erwachen meist verfluche. Klebrige Ergüsse und ein freier Platz neben mir in meinem Bett, wo er liegen sollte, sind die Folgen unserer in meinen Träumen einander liebenden labenden Körper. Wie ein sich dahinwälzender mahlender Strom der Begierde, welche jegliche Hemmung zermahlt bis pure Leidenschaft uns verschlingt, so suhlen wir in diesen Träumen uns voller Wonne im Rausch der Ekstatischen Leidenschaft.  
Anfangs trieb mich nach unseren ständigen Rennen und Kämpfen nur die reine Neugier an, mehr über ihn zu erfahren.  
Ich fragte mich einst, wo er gelernt hat auf diese Weise zu kämpfen. Wie er trainiert. Wie es sein kann, das ein sterblicher schneller als der Schall so wie auch ich laufen kann.  
Nach vielen Nachforschungen und Beobachtungen, bekam ich im laufe der Zeit wie bereits erwähnt, weitaus mehr als nur meine Antworten.  
Auch jetzt sitze ich wieder in der Nächtlichen Dunkelheit verborgen im Dickgicht der Bäume vor seinem Haus auf einen mehr oder minder bequemen Ast, nur um ihn zu sehen.  
Mitten in einer Lichtung des Waldes steht sein kleines Haus, von einigen mehr oder weniger vereinzelt umherstehenden Bäumen umgeben, weit ab von dem hektischen Stadt leben.  
Gleich wird er wieder von einer seiner Routinierten Lauftouren heimkehren. Meistens ist es immer um die selbe Zeit.  
Mein Blick erspäht ihn am Waldesrand. Er kommt mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung zurück. Irgendetwas scheint ihn aufgehalten zu haben.  
Vermutlich wird dieses Unverschämt Törichte Weiberzimmer ihn wieder in einer ihrer Luftabschneidenden Umarmungen abgehalten haben und Schuld an seiner Verspäteten Ankunft tragen. Es ist unmöglich ihr sein Desinteresse an einer engeren Bindung als nur einer Freundschaft verständlich zu machen. Sie besitzt sogar noch die Unverfrorenheit, sich selbst als seine Gefährtin im engeren Sinne zu erklären. Verachtung ist deutlich aus meinen Augen heraus zu lesen, sobald diese Pinke Entschuldigung einer Igeldame in mein Blickfeld tritt.  
Das Licht in seinem Haus geht an, doch nicht wie gewohnt zuerst in der Küche, sondern im Wohnzimmer. Nur einen Moment später kann ich durch das Fenster der geöffneten Schlafzimmertüre des Obergeschosses einen Lichtstrahl einfallen sehen. Er befindet sich im Badezimmer. Ein Zeichen für mich um den Platz zu wechseln.  
Perfekte Aussicht. Durch das weit geöffnete Badezimmerfenster kann ich ihn erspähen und habe auch schon eine Erklärung für seine Verzögerte Heimkehrung entdeckt.  
Ein paar leicht schwärzliche Flecken an seinen Körper, die mich stark an den Ruß von Explodierenden Robotern und brennenden Gegenständen erinnern, lassen auf einen weiteren Zusammenstoß mit Dr. Eggman schließen. Eine wahrhaftige Augenweide zeigt sich meinen Rubinroten Augen in dieser Nacht, als er sich unter den heißen Duschstrahlen geschmeidig mit zunehmender Entspannung, den Schaum von sich hinunterspülend Anmutig bewegt. Ein Anblick welcher mich vermutlich wieder Aufgrund meiner Fantasien mit einem feuchten Traum heimsuchen wird. Mein durstiger Blick nach ihm, lässt mich in weitere Fantasien abschweifen, während der zunehmende Wasserdampf zwischenzeitlich meine Sicht auf ihn trübt, um hinaus in die warme Sommernacht zu entfliehen.  
Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen seicht über meine wachsende Erregung streiche. Nur zu gerne würde ich seine Stimme auf einen anderen Wege wahrnehmen.  
Oh, wäre ich doch der Schaum welcher sanft seinen Körper umschmeichelt und jede kleinste Stelle seiner Göttlichen Gestalt auf den Weg hinab von ihm fließend wohltuend erkundet...  
Auf meine Unterlippe beißend balle ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, daher der schwindende Dunst aus dem bereits dunklen angelehnten Fenster seine Abwesenheit in dieser Räumlichkeit Preis gibt. Meine Gier nach ihm wird mein ewiges Geheimnis bleiben.  
Im Nachtschatten vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster im Erdgeschoss stehend, sehe ich ihn mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen haltend, das Wohnzimmer betreten. Sein all Abendliches Ritual nimmt seinen Lauf.  
Nun dauert es nicht mehr lange bis er sich schlafen legen wird. Wieder alleine, genauso wie in all den anderen Nächten der vergangen Jahre.  
Niemals sah ich ihn sein Bett mit einer Person teilen und dieses Verlangen in seinen Augen leuchten welches in aller Heimlichkeit in meinen Blitzt. Nur seine Bücher liegen ihn zur später Stunde Unterhaltend auf seiner Nachttischkommode.  
So manche male konnte ich schon beobachten, wie Schamesröte während dem Lesen seine Wangen und blass durchschimmernd seine Ohrspitzen lieblich zierten. Offensichtliche Liebesszenen der Intimeren Art lassen sich somit von ihm ablesen. Der allseits bekannte, unerschrockene Held von Mobius und der Erde ist schüchterner Natur in Liebesangelegenheiten.  
Ich begebe mich auf den Weg zu dem Geäst in der nähe seines Schlafzimmerfensters, wo ich auf sein baldiges erscheinen warten werde.  
Wenige Minuten später wird es hell im Schlafzimmer mit dem Einschalten seiner Nachttischlampe. Er öffnet das Fenster so weit wie möglich, um den leichten Brisen der warmen Sommernacht Einzug zu gewähren und setzt sich auf sein Bett, stellt seine Schuhe am Fußende wohlgeordnet auf den Boden ab. Seine Socken und Handschuhe wirft er neben dem Türrahmen und legt sich nach seinem Buch greifend mit einem Gähnen nieder.  
Ich kann ihm zusehen wie er den letzteren Teil des Buches aufschlägt. Nach einer Gefühlten halben Stunde Blättert er die letzte Seite seines Buches um und schließt es kurz darauf erschöpft mit einem leichten lächeln.  
Dunkelheit. Leise komme ich seinem Fenster näher und sehe ihm aus einer lichten stelle des Blättergewirrs beim einschlafen zu. Der Finsteren Nacht zu trotz, kann ich ihn im fahlen Licht des Sichelmondes dank meiner Perfekt kreierten Augen sehen. Mit einem schläfrigen Seufzen wird seine Atmung ruhiger. Ich will es wagen mich ihm zu nähern. Ihn zu berühren, sein sanft schimmerndes Fell mit meinen bloßen Händen zu spüren.  
Lautlos springe ich mit der nächsten Windes Brise durch die raschelnden Blätter des Baumes in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Versuchung mich an ihn zu Kuscheln, ihn nun doch endlich nach all den Jahren in meinen Armen halten zu können, übermannt mich mehr und mehr.  
Was ist wenn er aufwacht und mich erkennt? Nachdenklich zögernd schweift mein unruhiger Blick nach einer Antwort suchend durch den Raum und erspäht einen Wäschekorb mit Gardinen. Das sind die selben Gardinen welche er am Abend zuvor hier Aufhängen hatte. Er muss mit Eggman´s Angriff bei der Hausarbeit gestört wurden sein. Ich erinnere mich an die zwei Schärpen womit die Gardinen zu den Seiten gebunden wurden.  
Mit dem heraussuchen der Seidenen Schärpen kommt mir der Duft des Waschmittels entgegen. Stabil und zugleich weich genug um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Mit Hilfe eines geflüsterten "Chaos Control" lasse ich die Zeit gefrieren, um seine Augen zu verbinden und seine Hände am Bett fesseln zu können, sowie einer kleinen spontanen Besorgung zu erledigen, daher ich später ohne einen kleinen Abschiedsgruß nicht von ihm gehen will.

Zurück in seinem Schlafgemach angekommen, nimmt die Zeit wieder seinen normalen Lauf während ich mich auf die Bettkante setze. Er liegt auf dem Rücken mit dem Gesicht leicht zu mir gewandt.  
Ich lege meine Handschuhe ab und ziehe meine Schuhe aus. Sanften Blickes streiche ich mit meiner Hand über seine Wange. Küsse seine Stirn und lege mich neben ihn an der Wand. Ich bewundere seine Liebliche Erscheinung, lausche seinen ruhigen Atemzügen und lege behutsam, ihn nicht zu wecken, meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, um den klang seines kämpferischen Herzens zu hören, nehme ihn sachte in meinen Arm.  
Genieße seine nähe. Inhaliere seinen wunderbaren Duft. Das Rhythmische Pochen hat eine besänftigende Wirkung auf mich und lässt mich zugleich auch in Wehmut versinken. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn dieser Moment ewig währt, doch auch diese Nacht wird sich dem Ende neigen.  
Meinen Kopf von ihm wieder hinunter nehmend schaue ich in sein Engelsgleiches Gesicht. Friedlich schlafend mit verbundenen Augen liegt er vor mir. Sanft streiche ich mit der Rückseite meines leicht angewinkelten Zeigefingers über seine linke Wange bevor ich meine Hand kurz ruhend zwischen seiner Schulter und Hals lege. In seichten ruhigen Bewegungen lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen durch sein geschmeidiges wohlduftendes Fell gleiten, von seinem Hals, zum Schlüsselbein, über seinen Brustkorb bis hin zu seinem Pfirsichfarbenen Bauch. "Mmmmhh..." Es scheint als hätten meine Berührungen angenehme Auswirkungen auf seinen Schlaf, oder viel mehr... auf seinen Traum. Er dreht seinen Kopf etwas weiter zur Seite, um mir wenn auch unterbewusst im Schlaf, mehr Fläche zum verwöhnen zu bieten. Dieses Angebot nehme ich nur zu gerne an, um vielleicht noch mehr von seinen genießenden klängen hören zu können. Liebevoll flüstere ich ihm nur leicht mit meinen Lippen ihn an seiner mir Offenbarten Stelle berührend einen Kuss zu, während meine Finger weiterhin verwöhnend ihre Bahnen über seinen Oberkörper ziehen. "Mmh…" Liebliche Laute von denen ich nicht genug bekommen kann. Von wem er träumt, werde ich wohl nie erfahren.  
Die Spitzen meiner Finger gleiten hinab über die Seite seiner Hüfte bis hin zu seinem Knie, nur um wieder kehrtwende über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels so auch wie seiner Leiste zu nehmen, während ich den seichten Kuss mit einem kleinen liebevollen überlecken besiegele. "Ahh…" Ein leises Stöhnen entrinnt seinen Lippen und lässt meine Hand kurzweilig auf seinen Brustkorb ruhen. Ich kann seinen Herzschlag spüren. Er ist schneller als zuvor. Ein kleines Grinsen beginnt meinen Mund zu zieren. Die Leidenschaft ist sichtbar in meinen Augen ablesbar entfacht.

Weitere Küsse mit versuchender Passion an seinem Hals, Schlüsselbein und seiner Brust erfolgen, während meine Finger sich nun mehr und mehr in seiner leisten Gegend bewegen. "Mmmhh…" Sich vor mir leicht räkelnd erwacht er aus seinem Traum. Mit dem Versuch seine Arme zu bewegen, um wohlmöglich das Licht einzuschalten oder gar sich aufzurichten, um in der Dunkelheit sich besser umsehen zu können, was soeben geschieht, kommt er sehr schnell zu sich.  
"Was zum Teufel..." Ich fixiere seine nicht zu unterschätzenden Beine mit den meinen, um ihn in Schach zu halten und gehe mit sanften küssen von seiner Schulter beginnend Richtung Bauch bewegend in die Offensive.  
Ich spüre wie Panik, entsetzen und Wut in ihm stark aufbrodelnd aufkommen.  
"**Mach mich sofort los!**" fordert er mich mit dem Versuch mich von sich zu werfen auf, doch komme ich seiner Aufforderung der Freilassung nicht nach. Sanft seinen Oberkörper weiter streichelnd versuche ich ihn Wortlos zu beruhigen. Ich kann seine Panik leicht in der nahezu Tapfer klingenden Stimme heraus hören. "**Gehe endlich runter von mir! Lass mich in Ru- AH**!" Ich unterbreche ihn deutlich schockierend, als ich ihn mit meinem kurzen lecken über sein noch verstecktes süßes Geheimnis den Atem für einen Moment den hörbar stocken lasse. "**Hör auf! B-Bitte hör auf!**" Fleht er mich mit angelegten Ohren nun mehr von Angst übermannend lautstark an. Angst ist das letzte was ich von ihm sehen wollte. Ohne auch nur eine verräterische Silbe zu verlieren, lasse ich unsere Wangen auf ankuschelnde Weise berühren, während ich ihn mit beruhigenden Handbewegungen seinen Kopf streichele. Ich spüre seinen nervösen leicht zittrigen warmen Atem. Niemals zuvor habe ich ihn so ängstlich erlebt. Ich kann seine Reaktion durchaus sehr gut verstehen, mir würde es wohlmöglich nicht anders ergehen. "Nimm dir was du willst, aber bitte lass mich in Ruhe!" höre ich ihn mit bebender Stimme flehen. Ich bin hier um Leidenschaft zu säen, doch ernte ich nur seine bisher nie erschienende Angst. Ich wende mich seinen Ohren zu. Bewege meinen Kopf so, das seine Ohrspitzen sanft über meine kurzzeitig geschlossenen Augenlider streicheln. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Behutsam an seinen lieblichen Ohrspitzen knabbernd, mit meiner Zunge liebkosend, widme ich mich seiner von mir angestrebten Beruhigung zu.  
"Hatschiu" Mit einem kleinem Niesen zuckt er kurz unter mir zusammen. Ich lächle ihm mit leicht gesenkten Augenlidern an, während ich ihn an seinen Ohren kraulend verwöhnend beruhige und die Ursache für sein Niesen erkenne. Mein plüschiges, feines Brustfell muss ihn in seiner Nase gekitzelt haben.  
Seine Atemzüge werden etwas ruhiger und tiefer zugleich, als würde er meinen eigenen Duft Inhalieren wollen, um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden. Vorsicht ist geboten. Wenn er mich nur Anhand meines Körpereigenen Duftes später in unseren ständigen Auseinandersetzungen identifiziert, werden unsere Kämpfe vorraussichtlich ernsterer Angelegenheit werden. Noch bevor meine Lippen ihn einen vollendeten Kuss auf die Wange geben können, wendet er sein Gesicht bei den geringsten Kontakt verachtend unter den Worten "**Verschwinde und lass mich endlich gehen!**" von mir ab.  
Ich unterdrücke ein enttäuschtes Seufzen, Atme stattdessen nur einmal tief durch, lasse meine Hände von seinen Schultern über seinen Brustkorb, Taille und seitlich seiner Hüfte gleiten, während ich mich langsam noch immer auf seinen Beinen sitzend aufrichte. Ich erkenne, das ich so nicht weiter kommen werde. Ich wollte ihn mit Zärtlichen Berührungen verwöhnen, ihn mit Streicheleinheiten und Küssen überschütten, doch mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihm seinem Wunsch der Freilassung zu gewähren oder ihn auf eine Weise von Verstand raubenden Handlungen zu überschwemmen.  
Mit einen Blick auf seinen Verängstigten Hilflosen Körper, entscheide ich mich mit der Hoffnung auf seine schwindende Angst für die zweite Variante. Ich setze mich ein Stück weiter runter auf seine Schienbeine und lehne mich nach vorne. "W-Was hast d-du vor?" Ich lasse mich nicht mehr beirren und versuche seine Bitten und Aufforderungen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt zu ignorieren.  
Ich will nur noch eines. Seiner Lieblichen Stimme lauschen, so wie diese zuvor noch in seinem schlafe erklang.  
Ich küsse sanft seinen unteren Bereich des Bauches während ich meine Hand von seinen Knie aus die innere Seite seines Oberschenkels hinauf zur Leistengegend streichelnd gleiten lasse. "Nein! Bitte! Bitte hör auf!" fleht er, sich unter mir windet mit dem versuch meinen Berührungen auszuweichen. Seine Hüften nun mit beiden Händen in Position haltend, verfolge ich den selben weg meiner Hand mit meinen Mund, indem ich sanfte Küsse versetzt auf den weg hinauf zu seinem süßen versteckten Geheimnis platziere. Die letzten Zentimeter des Weges lasse ich meine Zunge anstelle der Küsse sprechen, doch vor dem Ziel lasse ich von ihm ab, nur um mit meiner Zunge direkt sein Unterschlupf Liebkosen zu können. "AH...Bitte nicht da!" Mit einem Blick auf seinen Brustkorb kann ich sehen wie seine Atmung zusehend Nervöser wird. "**STOP!**" Sein Körper betrügt ihn. Sein Verstand verneint wo sein Körper bejaht. Seine Atmung nun hörbar. Ich kann die aufkommende Hitze in seinem Körper sehen und spüren. Ein Schimmer erscheint auf seinen Wangen. An seinen Fesseln mit aller Kraft vergeblich zerrend, seine Krallen in das Fleisch seiner Hände vertiefend und auf seine Unterlippe beißend, versucht er seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen und vor mir zu fliehen, doch die entstandene Wölbung verrät mir das ich auf den besten Wege bin, sein Geheimnis mir zu offenbaren. "_Scheiße Verdammt!" _höre ich ihn leise unter seinem Unregelmäßigen Atem allmählich verzweifelnd fluchen. Unnachgiebig setze ich mein Vorhaben weiter fort.  
Ich lasse ihn meinen warmen Atem spüren, indem ich zärtliche Liebesbisse und Küsse zwischen seinen Kopf und Schulterblatt verteilend platziere, während meine Hand zumnächst Streichelnd mit zunehmenden leichten Druck seine Schwellung massiert. "_Ngh..S-Stop! Bitte!_" sein Flehen wird schwächer. Sein Becken sich unbewusst leicht gegen meine Hand erhebend, kann ich seine zunehmend unwillkürliche Preisgebung seines Gemächts fühlen.  
Von Peinlichkeit berührt wendet er sein Gesicht, so weit es nur eben geht von mir ab und versucht seine erwachte Manneskraft zu verbergen, indem er sich unter mir hoffnungslos versucht zu winden, um sich von mir wegzudrehen. Seine Pein erkennend lege ich einen Finger unter der linken Seite seines Unterkiefers und drehe sein Gesicht seicht zu mir. Ich lege meine Hand auf die linke Seite seines Gesichtes, streiche sanft ein paar male mit meinen Daumen über seine Wange und gebe ihn einen seichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ruhige Taten welche anstelle von Worten für mich zu ihm sprechen. "W-Warum tust du mir das an?" Zur Antwort schmiege ich meine Wange an die seine, nachdem ich ihn zuvor dort einen kleinen Kuss gegeben habe und hoffe das dies als Antwort für ihn ausreicht. Ich will ihn wissen lassen, das ich ihm keineswegs Schaden zufügen möchte.  
Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Von seinem Gesicht ablassend beginne ich sanft sein Geheimnis der Länge nach hinauf und wieder hinunter mit meinen Fingerspitzen zu streicheln, nach und nach schließt sich meine Hand um sein Glied um ihm weitere Reize zu geben. "**Finger Weg!**" ruft er mir empört seine entstandenen Gefühle verleugnend entgegen.  
Finger weg… wenn es sein Wunsch ist, dann soll es so sein!  
Ich nehme meine Hand von ihm weg und warte einen Augenblick. Ich höre ihn erleichtert tief durchatmen. Ein grinsen beginnt meine Mundwinkel zu zieren, während ich mich langsam hinunter zu seinem Penis beuge.  
Einmal kurz über die Spitze leckend lasse ich ihn erneut nach Luft schnappend aufschrecken. Seinen Kopf erhebend fängt er wieder an mich mit Worten abzuhalten zu wollen "**Lass endlich ab von**_... Ngh_~" doch noch bevor er sein Unwirkungsvolles Bitten und Flehen vollenden kann, nehme ich die Hälfte seines Gliedes in den Mund und beginne leicht saugend mit meiner Zunge auf reizende Art damit zu spielen. Mit einem unter seinem Atem lieblich dahingesäuselten überwältigten "~_Oh, Chaos!_" beendet er seinen Satz und lässt seinen Kopf regelrecht wieder zurück in das Kissen fallen.  
Jetzt habe ich ihn soweit, es gibt kein zurück mehr für ihn. Sein Verstand wird zunehmend vom Ekstatischen Rausch Vernebelt. "_Mmhh…"_ Nun endlich beginnt er zu genießen. Graziös Räkelnd lässt er sich von meinem Munde verwöhnen. "Mmmmhh_….Aaahhh_..." Seine lieblichen laute sind wie eine Magische mitreißende Melodie in meinen Ohren. Eine Melodie welche mich vollkommen in ihrem Bann zieht und alles um mich herum vergessen lässt. "**Ahh….**" Ich spüre, wie er mich mit in die Hitze der Leidenschaft zieht, mit meiner sichtbar ansteigenden Erregung, steigt auch mein Verlangen mich mit ihm zu vereinen.  
Genieße seine Eichel mit meiner Zunge zart umschmeichelnd die erscheinen Lusttropfen. Ich lasse von ihm mit sanften liebkosenden Lecken der Eichel von ihm ab.  
Nach vorne zu seinem Gesicht beugend, halte ich unsere Liebeshungrigen Erregten Glieder in meiner Hand und drücke sanft zu. Der Schock das er es nicht mit einer Partnerin zu tun hat lässt seinen Verstand abrupt zum Vorschein kommen. "**Verdammter Perversling! Geh sofort runter von - mir!**" Nun, wer hätte Gedacht, das jemand so schnell zur Besinnung kommen kann. Mich Lauthals beschimpfend verweigert er mir einen ersehnten Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich lege etwas mehr Druck in meine Hand und bewege diese langsam auf und ab. "**Angh… ****_Mistkerl!_**" höre ich ihn schwach erneut übermannend fluchen. Hm Hm.. ein innerliches lautloses kleines lachen kann ich mir nicht verkneifen. Diese Nacht wird uns ewig in Erinnerung bleiben. Ich ziehe mich wieder zurück und schmiege meine Lippen um seinen Glücklicher vom Schock nicht beeinflusstes Glied. Nun lasse ich keine Gnade mehr walten und schicke ihn gradewegs auf die Spitze der Unbeschreiblichen Glücksgefühle. "_Ahh…. Ahhh…Hhaaaah_**…**" Jetzt kann ich mir sicher sein, das er zu stark im Rausch gefangen ist und mir mit seinem durchtrainierten starken Beinen keinen Schaden mehr zufügen kann und gehe somit von ihm runter. Mit meinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger streiche ich ihm vorsichtig, ihn nicht wieder aufzuschrecken, über seinen Schließmuskel. Befeuchte zunächst meinen Zeigefinger mit meinen eigenen Präejakulat, um in ihm sanft eindringen und vorpräparieren zu können. Seine Beine als Reaktion auf mein Eindringen spreizen sich weiter mit einem Lusterfüllten stöhnen auseinander und Winkeln sich leicht mit einer rhythmischen Becken Hebung und Senkung an. "**AHHH….AHHHH…. MHMMM…**" Unaufhaltsam verwöhne ich nach aller mir bekannten Kunst seinen Penis, während des sorgfältigen Präparieren mit nun zwei Fingern in dehnenden Scherengleichen Bewegungen. Seine Körperspannung steigt mit einem lauter werdenden Stöhnen an. Es ist soweit.  
Ich nehme meine Finger aus ihm raus und sehe ihm zu, wie er von der Tsunami Artigen Welle des Euphorischen Rausches überschwemmt und mitgerissen wird.  
Pulsierend wird mir sein Kostbares Liebeselixier in die Mundhöhle gespritzt. Nicht einen Tropfen vergeudend schlucke ich sein hart erarbeitetes Hochgefühl der Leidenschaft hinunter während ich seinen After mit meinen restlichen dennoch reichlichen Lusttropfen benetzend vorbereite. Erschöpft und Atemlos liegt er vor mir. "_Du verfluchter... Drecksack!" _höre ich ihn erschöpft unter seinen sich nun langsam regulierenden Atem säuseln.  
Drecksack?! Überrascht blicke ich ihn an. Niemals hätte ich gedacht Worte dieser Art von ihm zu hören.  
Ich fixiere wieder seine Beine mit den meinen während ich mich über ihn beuge und meine Hände links und rechts neben seinen Oberkörper abstütze. Nahezu über ihn schwebend küsse ich seine Brust. "Schluss! Es reicht!" Finde seine unterm Fell verborgene Brustwarze und spiele leckend, zärtlich an ihr knabbernd rum. Streiche meine lustvoll triefende Manneskraft über seinen Anus, um ihn mehr zu befeuchten. "**N-Nein! Hör auf! Das geht zu weit! B-Bitte hör auf!**" schreit er mich von der nackten Panik gepackt und am ganzen Leibe zitternd an.  
Ich kann nur hoffen, das er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder entspannen wird. Bei verkrampften verhalten wird selbst das beste vorbereiten auf den bevorstehenden Akt keine Schmerzen lindern.  
Behutsam dringe ich zumnächst nur mit meiner Eichel in ihm ein. "**AAAAAHHHHH!…. Hör auf! BITTE HÖR AUF!**" Zusehend verkrampft sein ganzer Körper und versucht mich, vielmehr mein eingedrungenes Glied los zu werden. Seine Augenbinde wird mit bitteren Tränen welche von unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen erzählen durchtränkt. Ich lehne mich weiter vor ohne tiefer in ihm einzudringen, stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen ab, um sein Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht in meine Trostspendenden Hände zu nehmen. Fürsorglich streiche ich mit meinen Daumen sanft über seine Wangen.  
Schluchzend, vor Schmerzen klagend fleht er mich erneut an "**_Ich will das es aufhört! BIIITTE!_**" Einfühlsam Schmiege ich meine Wange an die seine und Küsse seine in der Augenbinde aufgesogenen Tränen. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm diese Schmerzhafte Erfahrung ersparen und ihn auf direkten Wege mit mir in die Faszinierende Welt der Gemeinsamen Ekstase ziehen. Langsam dringe ich mit leicht nachlassenden Schmerz nur ein kleines Stück weiter in ihm ein, während ich sein Gesicht weiterhin Liebevoll in meinen Händen halte, um so viel Trost zu spenden, wie es nur ohne Worte in solch einer Situation möglich ist. "**AUFHÖREN!**" Vorsichtig ziehe ich wieder langsam zurück und dringe wieder nur etwas tiefer als noch zuvor, in seinen engen warmen feuchten Darmausgang wieder ein. "**AAHHH!**" Langsam wiederhole ich diesen Vorgang mit größter Vorsicht immer und immer wieder. Küsse seine Schulter, seinen Hals, streichle ihn, schenke ihm so viele Liebevolle Zuneigung wie möglich, um ihn von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken. Nach und nach verklingt sein klagen und wird kurze Zeit später durch sanfte wohltuende Laute ersetzt. Ich spüre an meinem Bauch eine erneute aufsteigende Erektion seines Gliedes. Ich gebe ihm seine Beinfreiheit wieder zurück. "_Mmh..." _mich nun aufrecht vor ihm kniend, streichle ich seine Beine, Unterleib und seinen Bauch während meinen nun rhythmischen sanften Stößen. "Ahh..." Umschließe sein voll erregtes Glied mit meiner Hand, lasse meinen Daumen in Kreisenden Bewegungen über seine Eichel streichen. Erotisch räkelnd, seine Becken seicht erhebend nimmt sein Lustempfinden zusehend zu. Herausquellendes Präejakulat lese ich mit kurzen lecken meiner Zunge auf. Es wäre eine Schande es einfach nur von seinem Gemächt hinabfließen zu lassen. "Mmmhh…" Mehr Energie in mein eindringen seines verführerischen Körpers fließen lassend, ernte ich mit einem mal ein lauteres intensiveres Ausrufen seiner Lust. "**AAAHH...!**"  
Ein unbeschreibliches Ekstatisches Aufschreien aus seinem Körper, welches nach mehr Verlangt und ihm im Rausch versinken lässt. Ein Stöhnen wie ich es zuvor noch nicht von ihm gehört habe. Jaaa, genauso will ich ihn… Es ist beinahe so, als würden meine Träume Realität werden. Leider nur in einer etwas anderen Form. Völlig überraschend umschlingen seine Beine meine Taille und ziehen mich auf direkten weg zu ihm hinunter. "_Ugh!"_ Gerade noch kann ich mich mit meinen Händen links und rechts neben seinen Kopf abfangen, um nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Nur einen kleinen Moment später finde ich wieder in meinen Rhythmus hinein. "**AAHHH…!**"  
Nur der Sichelmond im Sternenmeer ist Zeuge unserer aufgeheizten miteineinander verschmolzenen Körper, betrachtet uns unwillkürlich Lüstern suhlend im Meer der puren Geilheit. "**MMMMHHHhh….!**"  
Mich weiter auf seinen Körper lehnend kneife ich kurzweilig meine Augen zu, greife mit aller macht in sein Kissen und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein verräterisches Stöhnen zu vermeiden. Er raubt mir den Verstand!  
Nach seinem Munde sehnend lecke ich seine Unterlippe und bekomme mit einem von ihm entgegenkommenden gierigen Kuss einlass gewährt. Diesen Augenblick der vollkommen verschmolzenen Zweisamkeit genießend, lasse ich mich mit seinen Ekstatischen Klängen, härter, fester und schneller in seinen Strom des Rausches ziehen, um Gemeinsam den Höhepunkt zu erleben. **_"AAAAAhhhhh…"_**

Erschöpft sinke ich auf ihn nieder, lassen gemeinsam die Nachwirkung des Ekstatischen Rausches nach Atem ringend an uns vorüberziehen. _"Wie… ist das möglich?"_ höre ich ihn Müde und völlig erschöpft leise unter angestrengtem Atem seinen Gedanken aussprechend sich selber fragen. Dies ist ein Beweis für mich, das er zuvor keinerlei wissen über diesen Empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Darmtrakt verfügt hat. Immerhin konnte ich ihm eine, wenn auch unfreiwillige leider zugleich auch Schmerzhafte Erfahrung schenken, welche sein wissen etwas erweitert.  
Ich gebe ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und richte mich von ihm ablassend wieder auf. Sanft lecke ich die Spuren seines Höhepunktes von seinem stets mit jedem Kontakt meiner Zunge zusammen zuckenden, scheinbar sehr empfindlichen Bauch weg und höre bei jeder Berührung wie er sich das lachen unterdrückt. Ich verschwinde in sein Badezimmer, um nun auch mich selber von seinen Lustfrönenden Spuren zu befreien. Nur wenige Minuten später komme ich zurück und finde Sonic seiner Erschöpfung unterliegend tief und fest schlafend vor. Bei seinem Anblick setzt sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, während ich die Zeit wiederholt Gefrieren lasse, um ihn zu befreien und um mein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für ihn auszuweiten. In Fünfundvierzig Minuten ist Sonnenaufgang, es wird Zeit für mich zu verschwinden. Ich gebe ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und streichle ihn noch ein letztes mal über seinen Kopf, bevor ich aus dem Fenster wieder zum Geäst springend der Zeit wieder ihren Lauf lasse.

Fünf Stunden später kehre ich frisch geduscht und mit Frühstück gestärkt zurück zu seinem Haus, um mich im Geäst mit ein paar frischen Brötchen meiner Stammbäckerei bewaffnet zu verstecken und um ihn zu beobachten. Er schläft noch. Dies ist die beste Gelegenheit für mich, um ihm die Brötchentüte auf den Küchentisch zu hinterlegen.  
Es ist das erste mal seit Jahren, das ich mich am helllichten tage hier verborgen aufhalte um ihn zu beobachten.  
Langsam erwacht Sonic aus den tiefen Schlummer mit den einfallen der blendenden Sonnenstrahlen des Blauen Himmels. Mit einem schläfrigen Seufzen streckt er sich und setzt sich mit zerzaustem Fell und Stacheln, so auch wie einem leicht Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf die Kante seines Bettes und reißt schockiert vor sich hermurmelnd "_Das war kein Traum!" _die Augen auf, als er seinen kleinen von mir hinterlassenen Gruß entdeckt.  
Ein großes Herz aus roten Rosenblüten mit einer darin befindlichen prachtvoll blühenden Rose erspähen seine Augen. Mit einem mal hält er krampfhaft seinen Unterbauch und läuft zur Toilette. Unser Nächtlicher Akt bringt leider auch die eine oder andere unerwünschte Nebenwirkung mit sich, von der er vielleicht noch zwei bis vier Stunden etwas haben wird. Wenige Minuten später sehe ich ihn erleichtert, dennoch mit leicht veränderten Gang aus dem Bad kommen und meiner Spur der übrigen Rosenblätter zum Erdgeschoss in die Küche folgen, wo ich ihm die Brötchentüte hinterlegt habe. Misstrauisch wirft er die Brötchen in den Abfall und schaltet die am Abend zuvor vorbereitete Kaffeemaschine ein. Er lehnt sich mit geschlossenen Augen tief durchatmend gegen den Kühlschrank, versucht wohlmöglich das geschehen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht zu verdauen und fragt sich Sicherlich, wer ihn diese Nacht berührt haben mag. Das Telefon klingelt mit dem beginnenden Röcheln der Kaffeemaschine. Mit Hilfe der Freisprechfunktion hebt er ab und begrüßt seinen besten Freund mit einem "Guten Morgen Tails." während er sich einen Kaffee einschenkt. "Guten Morgen Sonic. Habe ich dich geweckt? Du hörst dich so verschlafen an." hört er seinen leicht gestressten `kleinen Bruder´ am anderen Ende der Leitung ihn begrüßen und bekommt eine Lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen Amy und Knuckles im Hintergrund mit. _"Die waren für meinen Brautstrauß gedacht!" "...du weißt ganz genau das Sonic dich niemals Heiraten wird, also -" "AAAAHHHH!" "Steck den Hammer weg du wildgewordene Furie!" "Furie?! Ich werde dir Furie geben!"  
_"Würdet ihr eure Streitigkeiten Bitte draußen austragen!" ruft Tails den beiden genervt zu. "Was ist denn bei dir los?" fragt Sonic während er die Kaffeemilch zurück in Kühlschrank stellt. "Irgendjemand hat Amy´s Rosenbüsche Mutwillig zerstört. Überall fehlen die Blütenblätter und Amy ist deswegen völlig außer sich..."  
Sonic blickt zu der Blütenspur und hält Kopfschüttelnd seine Hand mit einem geseufzten _"Chaos!"_ vor seinem Gesicht. "...Weshalb ich eigentlich anrufe.. wolltest du nicht um halb Zehn zum Frühstücken vorbei gekommen sein? Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht, weil du noch nie eine Verabredung vergessen hast und wollte fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr steht ihm das Bedauern im Gesicht geschrieben. "Verzeih mir Tails. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu Sorgen. Ich… ähm... konnte diese Nacht nicht wirklich schlafen…" Mit leicht verzerrten Gesicht setzt er sich am Küchentisch auf einen Stuhl und springt kurz seinen Hintern haltend wieder auf.  
"...Au!… und habe dann letztendlich nach dem ich doch noch eingeschlafen bin unsere Verabredung verschlafen. He he." sagt er mit Verlegenen Lachen während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzt. "Bist du dir sicher das alles in Ordnung ist? Ich komme gleich mal vorbei und bringe dir die übrigen Brötchen mit, damit du dein Frühstück nachholen kannst."  
"Nein! Nein! Das ist nicht nötig! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung! Ich werde mich gleich wieder etwas hinlegen, um noch ein wenig Schlaf nach zu holen." sagt er ihn so schnell wie möglich abwimmelnd. "Hmm… O.K. Aber wenn du irgendetwas brauchen solltest, dann melde dich Bitte." Seufzend schüttele ich mit einem innerlichen Lachen meinen Kopf. Sonic ist und bleibt ein schlechter Lügner. "Werde ich machen." sagt er erleichtert und verabschiedet sich vom ihm. Er verschränkt seine Arme auf den Tisch und lässt mit einem "Oi!" seinen Kopf auf seine Arme fallen.

Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, das von nun an seine Fenster beim zu Bett gehen Geschlossen sein werden, lasse ich mir diese Augenweide nicht entgehen.

Nur Fortuna weiß, was die Zukunft noch an Überraschungen für uns bereit hält.


End file.
